The Wedding, along with a betrayal
by Vampire Lover 0733
Summary: Reed Brennan get's an invitation to a wedding. Josh and Ivy's wedding. She calls Constance in for reinforcements. This will be a comedy/drama. Hopefully it will have a happy ending. I'm sorry if you don't like it. Please Read it and comment
1. The Invitation and Constance

_Just hold it together, hold it together Reed._ I kept repeating it but it would never ever make any sense. How could I keep it together? Here was the gift from the devil himself!

_You Are Invited To The Wedding of: _

_Josh Hollis and Ivy Slade_

_Saturday March 24th 2009_

_Bring a Friend!_

I was shaking, well my hands were anyway. I couldn't even see, the tears blocked my vision. Oh God, I was gonna die! This is what it felt like. I felt vomit. NO!

_"Honey pie, did you find your letter?"_ My poor naive mother. _"Yeah, mom. I found it"_

_"Are you okay sweetie? You sound sad"_ she wandered in the room looking thoughtful

I put a smile on _"I'm fine mom," _. She seemed to believe me. She smiled and waved as she left the room. I grabbeb the counter to keep from fainting. I needed to talk to someone, school someone.

_"T.....T......Thalbot?"_ I muttered to myself looking for Constances number.

_729-8329 _I dialed it into the phone.

_Ring.....Ring.....Ring_

_Hello?_ The sweet voice on the other side answered

_Constance!_

_Hey Reed!_ She sounded thrilled. Great.

_There's something I need to tell you........_

_.....................Go ahead _. She was sad, I felt real bad. I still needed to tell her

_I got an invitation today.........._

_Oh no, Reed. What is it?_I couldn't say it, tears blocked my vision again.

_Josh is.........he's getting married Constance_ There I said it

Silence on the other end

_Reed, I'm going with you to that wedding, I don't care if you wanted to take someone else _

There's my Constance! I smiled, then it faded when I remembered why I was on the phone.

_You were first on my list, Oh! It's Saturday March 24th. So 3 weeks to this day_

_I'll be there Reed, want me to go to your house a little early?_

I froze. No one had ever seen the Brennan house. It was old and crummy.

_Um...I'll get back to you on that. Soon, I'll call you. Bye._

_Bye Reed,_

I hung up, this was going to be a long day.


	2. Constance and the Call

I stood at the small airport in Croton Pensylvania. I was searching. Searching for a frizzy red head to pop out of the crowd.

After 3 long hours I saw her. I practically tackled her in my hug.

_"Woah, careful Reed. Don't wanna crus our guests do we?"_

_"No,"_ I slightly bent my head.

When I lifted it up Constance was grinning like she won the lottery.

_"Show me around your quiet little town?"_

_"Of course!"_ We linked arms and went to grab her luggage**S**.

I actually had to run to the parking lot ot get my dad, she had so many.

After our excruciating hour getting the luggages to fit in the trunk, we realised there was no room for me or Constance. I looked at my dad _"We'll walk dad, it's like a 5 minute walk"_

_"You sure kiddo?" _ I nodded _"Okay, stay safe. Love You"_

_"Ditto"_ that was my genius reply.

_"There's our bowling alley," _ I pointed to the builiding that was small enough to be a house.

Constance giggled.

_"Oh! Our movie theater!!!" _It was actually a old arena, but she didn't need to know that.

_"Wow, I really love your town" _I smiled, it was good to have girl time. She looked genuinely happy.

I finished our boring tour and brought her to my house. All of her luggages were in my room.

We unpacked in silence. We wern't supposed to be quiet, it made me think of Josh. Josh....married.....! Get that out of your head Reed!! You're only hurting yourself.

I looked over at Constance as I tucked the last corner of the sheet in. She sat on my bed, watching me. Legs crossed, hands placed on her knees.

Then I saw the phnoe next to her, opened.

_It's HIM!_ she mouthed.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Reed!" _He sounded happy, good for him

_"Did you get th.....the.....it?" _He finished pathetically.

_"Yes."_ I know I sounded cold

_"Congrats to the happy couple" _I said it through clenched teeth.

_"Reed?"_

_"Yes?"_ I felt a tear leak down my cheek. I wiped at it impatiently.

_" It would mean alot to me if you were there"_

_"Really?" _I said it so bitterly I'm suprised I didn't get a slap across the face.

_"Sorry _(not really)_ Josh _(extra bitterness)_ I have to go, my friend is here" _

I hung up. Violently threw the phone on the bed.

Constance grabbed it hurridely before it flew of the bed.

I sat on the ground, the hole in my chest opened up completely and I let the tears come down. One by one they fell. A few fell down my top but I ignored them.

Constance just came and sat dwon next to me, her hip bumping me in the side as she slid.

She slowly put her arm around me and she let me cry. She even had tissues I noticed as she pulled them out of the closet luggage.

She handed them to me.

I just cried until it was impossible for my body to formulate tears.


	3. The Dream

I stood on the edge of cliff.

Staring downwards in the water swirling beneath me.

If I jumped I could forget everything. Like Josh and Ivy's upcoming wedding or Thomas's murder. My life would be over. I would just disapear.

No one would notice, or care.

I looked back down.

_Maybe, I'll go to heaven....._I thought.

_With Thomas....._

Did I even believe in heaven?

Who cares. That's where I'm going. I can practically feel it.

So I jumped. Jumped to the never ending hole of blackness,

I seemed to fall forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's when I woke up. That's where I always wake up.

I put my hand on my forehead and pushed the sweaty strands of hair away from my face.

I thought about a fairytale I used to hear, that always helped my heart beat and breathing to go back to normal.

_What day is it again?_ Oh stupid, it's already Tuesday March 21st. _Man my life kinda sucks now_..... I muttered to myself.

Constance snored next to me, I had to have a little giggle at that.

No one could make me that upset. Not even Josh Hollis....or Thomas Person. UGh Stupid boys making me depressed!!

I got off of my hotel bed and wandered over to our small kitchen.

After graduating Easton early in January life had been pretty boring, I thought to myself as I poured some water in the kettle.

I'd missed Easton at first, especially Billings. But after seeing Ivy and Josh holding hands or staring at each other adoringly, I couldn't wait to get out.

As I waited for the water to boil I thought about my dress. The one that I was gonna wear to the wedding. The one I chose is pretty awesome. I don't even know the colour. All I know is it looked good on me.

**(A/N:Check my profile for link)**

The water finished boiling so I poured my self some tea. As I did the newly placed band aid on my wrist brushed against my arm and it tickled. My scars would be gone by Saturday.

I had though of suicide and I might keep thinking about it, I can't change what I think.


End file.
